I Confess I'm A Sinner
by alyssialui
Summary: Bellatrix has done a lot of things wrong. She knows what she is and she finds that she doesn't really care. For the The Seven Deadly Sins Competition, Bellatrix goes through each of the seven deadly sins. Features: Bellamort.
1. Lust

_A/N: Bellatrix can't hide the lustful feelings she feels for her Lord, but she knows he's not a very caring man. So she is really surprised when he begins to reciprocate her feelings. RxR. FxF. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**The Seven Deadly Sins Competition: **Lust_

**Hogwarts Casino 2014 Challenge/Competition: **_Roulette - write about Bellatrix and Voldemort_

__**Represent That Character! Challenge II**__

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Lust: Just One Taste**

She was his most faithful servant, the one who had always believed in his cause and his return. She had waited in Azkaban, biding her time until he called for her. And he did, like her dark knight in shining armour and she was drawn once more to him, to his power and to his beliefs.

Were these feelings for him lust or love? Was there really a difference when it came to these things? It didn't matter. She didn't really care if there was. What she knew was she wanted him, she had to have him, but was unsure how to go about it.

He was not a caring man. He was cold and evil, smiting those who stood in his way without a second thought. He was rotten, slowly being eaten from the inside out. He was death in mortal form, forever striving to evade it though it chased him down constantly. But in the end, he was still a man, wasn't he? And all men had urges, primal urges towards women.

She shouldn't be having these types of feelings towards a man like him. And she was married too. But these urges just wouldn't go away. Instead, they intensified whenever she saw him, heard him talk and felt his presence in a room. She thought maybe if she actually got him, even once, then these feelings would go away. She could continue her life with her darling husband, who would remain oblivious to her lustful feelings. She would be fine afterwards, but she had a nagging feeling that it wouldn't be that easy.

Then one day, it happened. By chance, just two of them remained in the room. There had been carnage and bloodshed just minutes before, the bloody corpse carried out by two borrowed house-elves. He was grinning, positively reveling in the high only granted by the smell of a fresh kill. She too could feel within her core an excitement building with his, in a different yet similar way. Carnage turned her on as well, but his excitement was doing something more to her.

She strode purposefully towards him as he was slightly distracted by his glee. But then he stilled and turned to her with a look that froze her to the spot. There was a moment of silence, a gnawing feeling pressing at the base of her skull, and an odd look graced his features that she had never seen before.

She immediately dove to her knees, submissive to his word and ready to do whatever he asked. He grinned again and asked her to rise. "My dear, Bella. I had not known you felt such feelings for me," he said airily, almost disinterested.

Her breath caught as she realized her intentions had been discovered before she even acted upon them. But where she had anticipated retaliation or reprimand, nothing happened. She looked back at him, that odd look on his face, noticing a small lilt of the corner of his mouth. He chuckled and said, "Come here, my Bella."

She was at his side within two steps, awaiting his next orders. His proximity was driving her crazy, the raw power radiating off his body was causing a tightening within her, and she almost thought she would faint from just the being here.

Then he drew her close, their bodies melding together before he crashed his lips onto hers in a most rough and savage way. She gasped as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth quickly, prodding around before battling with her tongue. She couldn't help the moan that erupted from her throat.

He separated and stared down at her body. She knew all he saw was a woman, an object of flesh and bones and nothing else. And she found she didn't care. Her lust for him was finally being attended to in the best way possible.

He spoke calmly and clearly, though his eyes betrayed the rampant destruction he obviously wanted to do, "I am not a gentle man, Bella."

"I know, my Lord. Do your worst," she said, more confidently than she actually felt.

He grinned, the first time she had ever seen it reach his eyes, and then pulled her quickly out of the room and into his private chambers. Maybe she shouldn't have said 'worst'.


	2. Gluttony

_A/N: Bellatrix gorges on treacle tart to punish Narcissa. Bellatrix is also slightly jealous of Narcissa's pretty dress. Narcissa is about 6 in this fic, so that would make Andromeda 8, and Bellatrix 10. RxR. FxF. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**The Seven Deadly Sins Competition: **Gluttony_

_**Represent That Character! Challenge II**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Gluttony: Just Desserts**

This was too good. Perfect Narcissa was in trouble. She had been outside playing in the garden and 'accidentally' tripped and ruined her beautiful, new dress. Bellatrix laughed as her mother scolded the young girl to tears and denied her dessert after dinner.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Narcissa was still upset, her mother making her wear the soiled dress the whole day as an example of what happened to improper young girls. Bellatrix smiled gleefully into her soup, ignoring Andromeda's suspicious yet reproachful looks. Andromeda had no proof that Bellatrix had tripped Narcissa, and that just made Bellatrix smile wider.

Then dessert came and as expected, their mother made sure it was Narcissa's favourite: treacle tart. Tears welled in Narcissa's eyes as everyone got their share but her. Bellatrix made sure Narcisa could see the delight on her face with every bite, making the most content noises as she swallowed the pieces down. She no longer cared if Narcissa knew she had tripped her or not.

But then their mother was called away from the table, leaving the three girls in their seats with the tower of treacle tarts before them.

Andromeda spoke, "You're the one who tripped Cissy up." It was not a question, but a factual statement which Bellatrix proudly confessed to.

"Why would you do that?" Narcissa asked, swiping at her eyes and looking at the dessert longingly.

"Is the widdle baby going to cry?" Bellatrix chided while grabbing five treacle tarts. "Babies don't get desert so I'll just have to eat yours for you."

Bellatrix gobbled down each one in a manner most unladylike before Narcissa's teary eyes, reveling in the girl's sadness. And she would have to sit there and watch it all. They were not allowed to leave the table until their mother said. Andromeda stayed out of it. She knew better than to oppose Bellatrix when she got like this, but she was just as evil as she chose not to help out her younger sister.

Bellatrix could feel her stomach groaning as she ate her fifth tart, yet she continued to take more from the tray. Her dress felt tight and her throat constricted, but she didn't care. She would eat each and every treacle tart until the little girl was a quivering mess.

And she was close too, practically melting in her chair. Bellatrix could see Andromeda's hands itching to comfort the poor girl, but stopped under Bellatrix's harsh glare. The little blonde girl would learn to not go parading around in that stupid dress of hers again.

The tray was cleaned, all twelve remaining treacle tarts in Bellatrix's full stomach. She groaned, falling back into her chair with her hand over her mouth. She felt like at any moment, the sugary goodness would spew from her mouth in a not so sugary way. But she made sure to look triumphantly at the tiny girl with the wet cheeks.

Their mother returned, eyeing each of her girls in turn: Narcissa in her soiled dress and practically soaked in tears, Andromeda looking anywhere as to not meet anyone's eyes, and Bellatrix looking a little green but smug towards the youngest girl. Their mother sighed. She had no time for their antics and dismissed all of them to bed.

Narcissa ran from the room practically screaming. Andromeda ran after her, sparing a scared, wary glance at her older sister, but Bellatrix could care less about Andromeda now. Bellatrix ran straight to the nearest bathroom, expelling the entire contents of her stomach into a purple mess in the toilet. She had not enjoyed eating all those tarts, but as long as Narcissa was miserable, Bellatrix found she didn't mind.


	3. Avarice

_A/N: Bellatrix has an obsession with collecting more and more dark objects and wealth._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Avarice - It Was Never Enough**

Bellatrix had always been a collector. She always wanted to have more than someone else. She always competed with her sisters to have the most and best things, and if they happened to have something she wanted, she would simply take it. She needed it and they didn't.

But in later years, she had turn into some type of hoarder really. These objects, she knew they had no soul, no personality, but she couldn't help it. The problem and obsession manifested into something real, and to her they had soul and purpose. To her, they were better than people. Objects didn't talk back, object didn't get angry and objects couldn't leave her. Objects were hers to keep forever. She needed them so that no one else could have them. She needed so that she could feel like she had more than another, making her somehow higher than another.

Rodolphus looked at her strangely every time she walked through the house with another dark artefact. But what did he know? With all this, she felt whole. The objects represented how much she mattered, how much power she had. She had power over all these objects, each one's effect deadlier than the last. She could use these on all her victims. But she found instead of actually using them on someone, she just wanted to have them. Using them would mar their purity, something she prized above anything else.

So she continued collecting, the empty rooms of her house and her vaults in Gringotts slowly filling with so many artefacts and objects that she no longer knew its contents but held strong to the belief that each was just as important as the last.

And at the moment of her death, she left all her material possessions behind, becoming as weak and powerless as everyone else, her collection and artefacts unable to save her from disappearing into the void.


	4. Sloth

_A/N: Bellatrix refuses to help her sister, Narcissa, get down from the tall tree in their backyard. Sloth is defined as laziness, but also as being negligent or outright refusal of doing what you're obligated to do. So I'm gonna try using the second definition. In this fic, Narcissa is 6, Andromeda is 8 and Bellatrix is 10. RxR. FxF. _

_Submission for:_

_**The Seven Deadly Sins Competition: **Sloth_

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments):_ **_Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Andromeda Black_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Not Doing What's Expected**

Bellatrix and Andromeda stood outside their house under the big tree staring high up into its branches, the breeze whipping their long hair about their faces, both with different looks on their faces. Andromeda's was full of worry, her hands covering her mouth in fright, while Bellatrix's was pure excitement.

A scared yelp came from the branches above, which made Bellatrix laugh and Andromeda's hands fly from her mouth. She held them out as if to catch something, but she knew she would be too weak to catch anything.

However, this anything wasn't just anything. This anything was their little sister, Narcissa. And it was all because of Bella that she was in this mess. Bellatrix had been teasing the little girl as she usually did, and in an effort to prove herself before her older sister's eyes, Narcissa decided to climb high up into the big tree, something their mother warned them against as climbing trees was not ladylike, especially in dresses.

But now, Narcissa was stuck, calling out to them in terror, uncaring if she was being a baby or that they could both stare up her dress as she stood out on the limb. Her hair was loose, the breeze blowing it into her faces and strands sticking to her wet cheeks. Her dress was dirtied, as well as her hands, and she screamed down at her sisters, begging them to help her down.

Bellatrix jeered her, just as she had on the ground - the baby who was too stupid to get herself down. Bellatrix was grinning up at her crying sister's face. She always loved knocking the little girl down a peg. Narcissa, the one who was so perfect in their mother's eyes. Andromeda was torn, unsure what to do, for on her own she couldn't do much, but Bellatrix was definitely not helping either of them.

She was enjoying this when there was an incessant tug on her arm. She sneered at Andromeda, who also had tears in her eyes. The girl pleaded, "Please, Bella, just get her down. She's scared beyond belief and she's learned her lesson. You're the oldest. You're the biggest and the tallest. You're the one in charge of us. You're supposed to be looking out for us. Please do something."

Bella's sneer was still in place, analysing her younger sister. Andromeda was always the softy sticking up for the little brat. There were times when she liked Andromeda - she was smart and she could be cunning, but she hated her when she sided with perfect little Narcissa.

Then Bellatrix grinned, "You're right. I am the oldest, the biggest and the tallest. I could easily get her down. But I'm the one in charge, and I don't think she's learnt her lesson yet." Bellatrix turned to go back into the house, "I'll be back in about an hour."

Bellatrix ignored Narcissa loud cries and Andromeda's pleading, shrugging the girl off her arm and stalking back to the house. There was the creaking of branches behind her then a soft thud followed by loud crying. A small smile graced Bellatrix's features but she did not turn around. _Seems like the baby actually learnt something today then._


	5. Wrath

_A/N: Bellatrix harbours an unnatural hatred for all things impure._

_Submission for:_

_**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: **Ace of Diamonds: Write about blood purity._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Their Very Existence**

She could feel the burning within her chest rising, the familiar warmth that came whenever she saw any one of them. There was irrational hatred whenever she even heard the word 'muggle'. They just made her sick. She spits on the ground in disgust. They were even lower than that puddle of sputum. They all deserved to be erased from the earth one by one, limb by limb.

And then mudbloods were another thing. She spits on the ground again, this puddle bigger than the first. It was so bloody incredible that filth should be able to cast magic just as well as someone as pure as her. They were given a gift that wasn't their birthright by some random design of a higher being. If that's what the higher being allowed, she did not believe in it.

She stands outside the muggle town they have just been assigned to and she gets sick pleasure from the destruction and violence around her. This is what those mudbloods deserve for even dreaming of a world of magic. She can't control the heat within her at just the thought. She had no more spittle, her mouth dry from the rising heat of the rampant flames around her. The heat outside matches the inside that is begging to be quenched, so she does the next best thing: she aims her wand at the nearest muggle, blasting his body to smithereens. The blood and organs rain onto the ground, desecrating it with their impurity. It covers her arms and her face with splatters and she growls in rage. Now her own body is marked by impurities. She aims her wand at more and more, coating herself over and over in filth.

It is not until every muggle and every building has been killed and decimated does she stop and admire her work. There is no more life here, no more hope for those filth. This has sent a message to all those of their kind, telling them just how pathetic and worthless they truly are. The rage subsides but for a moment. There are no more targets for her anger.

She now has time to think of her own self. She looks and feels as if she has bathed in the dirtiest shower ever invented. She screams at the sky, frightening the others that have come on the raid with her, before apparating away. It will take more than a few showers to finally come clean. But she can't help but feel the high from the kill and the feeling that justice has been served.

"_Those filthy animals lower than the dirt on my shoe," _she thinks as she spits unto the bloody tile of her shower.


	6. Envy

_A/N: Bellatrix is envious of her perfect sister, Narcissa. RxR. FxF._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Envy: Not Perfect**

Narcissa was perfect. She was the perfect daughter. As the youngest, she was doted on by their mother. She had the fairest hair, the softest features and the bluest eyes. She was girly and so sweet she could rot your mouth out.

Bellatrix was harsher and rougher around the edges. She had black hair, black eyes, and a black heart. She had her own dark beauty, but it was nowhere near as wonderful and refreshing as Narcissa's.

Narcissa could get anyone to do anything by simply 'asking nicely'. She got everything she asked for and was friends with everyone. Bellatrix on the other hand did not know how to 'ask nicely'.

Everyone loved Narcissa. Bellatrix hated her.

What Bellatrix didn't see was she got everything she asked for as well, and though she was not loved, she was 'friends' with everyone. Bellatrix wanted for nothing, but she was envious of what Narcissa had. Narcissa had love and Bellatrix had fear.

Bellatrix held that green monster trapped in her heart for years. It roared when Narcissa was betrothed to Lucius and she was betrothed to Rodolphus, a lesser pureblood. It roared when Narcissa bore a son and Bellatrix couldn't due to her own complications. And it roared when Narcissa rose in society and Bellatrix had fallen to the side, wasting away in Azkaban.

Bellatrix was envious of her sister, always had been and always would be, until her dying breath. For Narcissa was the light and she was the darkness. Narcissa was perfect and she was not.


	7. Pride

_A/N: Bellatrix believes she has much to be proud of. This is the last sin everyone. Thank you for reading until the end, and check out my other fics. RxR. FxF._

__Also a submission for:__

__**Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge: **Bellatrix Lestrange__

__**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: **_Eight of Spades: Write about pride_

__Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.__

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Pride: Every Right To Be Proud**

Bellatrix believed she had a lot of things to be proud of. There were things that she had been born proud of. She was a Black, born of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and a member of the Sacred Twenty Eight. She was the first born and with that, she was the oldest, she was the one in control and it was her birthright to lead her sisters. She was pureblood, the liquid flowing through her veins incomparable to the filth running through anyone else's.

Then there were things she had accomplished that she was proud of. She had always been the best in her year at school, duelling students even in years above her with ease. She had been able mingle and socialize with the children of the notable families, which as a pureblood was very important. And it didn't hurt that her natural good looks unintentionally won her the hearts of many boys.

After Hogwarts, she had met her Lord and again she excelled in anything he said and everything she did. She was the best mercenary, eager to do his bidding at a single word. And there was no doubt that she would get the job done. It was just a matter of time. She had the best track record of them all and she knew the others were envious of her position with their Lord, for it also offered her protection from his wrath.

Did all this pride come with a price? Did it make her callous and harsh? Did it separate her from those around her? Did it help to justify her actions and form her thoughts? Did it blind her to the plight of others? Did it allow her to kill without a second thought anyone who was beneath her, who was everyone really?

Perhaps yes, it did all those things. But she was too proud to care. She was Bellatrix Black, pureblood of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. She was her Lord's most faithful and devoted follower, and she had done more for his cause than anyone else. To her, she was the best and she had every right be proud.


End file.
